Hazel eyes
by Frogs
Summary: The song Hazel eyes put into a song fic. for Draco and Hermione. Where Draco dies and Hermione sort of admits and talks about something! Want to know? Read to find out.


**Hazel eyes**

**By: Frogs! :}**

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me. I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong._

Draco had died last night in the war. It tore my heart out to no end. Like someone had just stabbed me in the heart but wouldn't let me die. I loved Draco. Yup, there I said it but, what bothered me the most was that Harry killed him which made me feel weak like I was now on the bad evil side.

_Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right. Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong._

He didn't say he loved me or anything when he died (I was there and got to see him alive just before he died.) But however he gave me one final good-bye hug and told me in - a horrid voice that did not belong to the Draco Malfoy that I knew- that I had to go out there and win this war and to put his father behind bars. He made me feel like nothing could go wrong in this like all I had to do was go out there and win. Like there was no fighting even involved.

_Now I can't breathe. No, I can't sleep. I'm barely hanging on._

Couldn't stand not seeing Draco it was like someone was chocking me to death, like someone kept torturing me saying "look at what you let happen to Draco, you horrid person" it made me feel terrible. I also couldn't sleep because of this malfunction. I was hanging on in this war on a thread and nothing more. I was going to accomplish Draco's last request or at lest die trying to accomplish it.

_Here I am, one again. I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend. Just thought you were the one. Broken up deep inside. But you won't get to see the tears I cry. Behind these hazel eyes._

In my eyes I was torn completely in half. I couldn't deny or pretend that Draco wasn't gone that he wasn't dead. I just thought that he was the right one for me and I still think that no matter if he's dead or not. But now he's not here which means that I have to fight for now and then I can mourn over his death where no one can find me.

_I told you everything, opened up and let you in. You made me feel alright, for once in my life._

In our own little way, we had told each other everything through our fighting we had let each other into ourselves. It actually made me feel a little bit... happy every time we argued. For once in my life I had, had something happy to do. Well, being with Harry and Ron I was happy until they killed Draco.

_Now all that's left of me, is what I pretend to be. So together, but so broken up inside. Cause I can't breath, no, I can't sleep. I'm barely hangin' on._

Now I have to pretend to be happy so that Harry and Ron don't expect that they did something wrong to make me unhappy. I had to make my self looked together but, I was a shattered vase on the inside. I was barely able to keep this act up especially when they talked about "the ferret" finally being gone.

_Here I am, once again. I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it, can't pretend. Just though you were the one. Broken up, deep inside. But you won't get to see the tears I cry. Behind these hazel eyes._

_Swallow me then spit me out. For hating you, I blame myself. Seeing you it kills me now. No, I don't cry on the outside, anymore, anymore. _

I hated the fact that in first through froth year I had hated him. but i can only blame myself, truthfully. When they had a small funeral for him I couldn't go I couldn't stand to see a dead Draco who was so powerful among the school. I just couldn't stand to see his life less body being buried for forever, I couldn't go.

_Here I am, once again. I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it, can't pretend. Just though you were the one. Broken up, deep inside. But you won't get to see the tears I cry! Behind these hazel eyes!_

_Here I am, once again. I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it, can't pretend. Just though you were the one. Broken up, deep inside. But you won't get to see the tears I cry. Behind these hazel eyes._

**A/n: Hey people of the universe what up? Anyways I had a lot of good ideas for a song fic. today and this is one of them I know the ending kind of suck but I couldn't think of anything to write for the last two verses so yeah sorry about that. Anyways pelzz reviwe good mean nasty nice just on cussing and plezz send me your ideas for an ending in a review! Thanks for reading! :}**


End file.
